The Demoness
by Hoshitani
Summary: Inuyasha and Seshomaru's groups travel together and meet a new demon. Kagome and Shippo get trained, Inuyasha gets his ass kick and Sesshomaru falls in love. WHAT? There will be traveling, action, romance, and othere crazy things I come up with. Some of the characters will be OOC. Sorry bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story hope you lik it:) _

*I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: Found**

It was a hot mid June in the Feudal Era there are two groups that recently became one. The group consisted of 5 Demons, 4 Humans and a Half-Demon. The demons where Sesshomaru an Inu Demon, Jaken a Imp, Shippo a Fox Kit, Ah-Un a two headed Dragon and Kirara a Cat Demon. The humans were Kagome a Priestess, Sango a Demon Slayer, and Miroku a Monk. The half-demon was Inuyasha, he is Sesshomaru's half-brother. Today the group got up very early and are now heading North for they heard of a jewel shard that way, though it was now late afternoon and they have not rested.

**Kagome's POV**

'_Ugh I'm so tired, we've been walking all day_' I thought. '_I don't care if we have to hurry anymore I need to sit down_'. "Hey, Inuyasha can we take a break. At least to eat lunch, please." I said with pleading eyes.

"Keh. No" Inuyasha said not even looking at me. '_Why you little… Wait_' I thought. "I sense a jewel shard," I said pointing forward. '_But its weird the jewl shard is so pure, it's not tainted at all_' I thought to myself.

"Finally" Inuyasha says, while we all run to get the shard. Everyone but the kids and I enter the clearing fully. "Hey, you give me the damn shard" I here Inuyasha say. Though when I go stand slightly behind him to see who he is talking to.

'_Wow…'_ I think will looking at the demoness sitting on a tree branch in front of us. The demoness look to be as tall as Inuyasha , she had long snow white hair (except the tips of her hair are blue), she had fox ears on the top of her head and a white fox tail (on the tips of both ears and tail are also blue), though not like Shippo's tail because it was longer and looked well groomed. She didn't even look at us until I was standing next to Inuyasha and when she did turn she looked at me, that is when I saw her markings: she had two strips (color blue) on each cheek and a star (color purple) on her forehead. Then she jumped off the branch and started to walk towards me. I started to get nervous under her intense gaze but still looked into her eyes that were a very bright blue color similar to Sesshomaru's but brighter but, I didn't see any emotion or sign that showed what she was going to do.

Then Inuyasha stepped in front of me with tetsusaiga unsheathed and said, "What the hell? I said give me the shard, if you wanna fight its gonna be with me."

Then she said, "I have no need to fight, half-breed". Her voice beautiful and soft, yet dangerous and threatening. Inuyasha went to attack but was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice.

"How are you" It seemed more of a demand than a question. She turned and looked at him in the eyes and said.

_That was chapter one. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Demoness**

*****I don't own Inuyasha. To the story!

"This ones names is Hikari. This one has been waiting for the priestess to return for over 200 years." She says in a more polite tone. I look at her like she was crazy because of what she said and the point that I didn't even know her.

Then Sesshomaru said or more like states, "You are royalty". Hikari's eyes turn a bright green but quickly turn back into bright blue. I think Sesshomaru also notice when her eye's changed color because his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hai, this one was the Northern Lord's fourth daughter but this one have never been treated as royalty, for this one look different and has different marking." She says in a low voice and looks up at the sky.

"So you were a princess, why did you leave?" I say softly.

"This Hikari had no reason to stay." She says in a polite voice. '_Why does she talk in third person?_' I think. "Kagome you have come for the jewel shard?" She asks. I nod, '_wait how does she know my name, and didn't she say she has been weighting for me for over 200 years?_' I think.

"Wait. How do you know me?" I ask/yelled at her while pointing an accusing finger. She looks at me with boredom and says,

"This one has no need to explain herself." Then out of the blue Shippo runs up to her and excitedly says,

"Your a very rare fox demoness, right?! I never thought I would meet a white fox demon!" By now he is jumping up and down with happiness. "Are you as powerful as they say? Wait, where is your third marking? And your other tails? How many tails do you have? Will I ever become as powerful as you? Can you train me in fox magic?!" He says quickly. We all just stand there surprised (well we all look surprised except the demoness an Sesshomaru) by his sudden happiness and excitement.

"Yes this one is a very rare color fox demoness. Yes kit this Hikari is very powerful, as well." There she puts up barrier and releases her era, when she does this a third marking appears each cheek and 3 more tails appear (she has 4 tails in total). We all stare(even Sesshomaru) at her in surprise and amazement.

"Wow! Thats so cool! Will you train me?! Please?!" Shippo says/asks her. She then again hides her era and power, and drops the barrier.

"WHAT!? Hell no, she is not gonna to travel with us. What if she works for Naraku and is just pretending to want to help us!" Inuyasha all but yells at us.

"Half-breed, this is not your choice but the priestesses is." She says in a bored tone. 'wow she kinda acts like Sesshomaru' I think to myself while Inuyasha starts ranting about something I don't know because I'm not paying attention.

"I think Lady Hikari should join us. Then she can train Lady Kagome and little shippo," Miroku says. "The Lady Kagome and Shippo can defend themselves when we can't get to them." Miroku says matter-factly.

"Yeah! Wait, you can't train me with my priestess powers you're a demon, so how is that going to work?" I say looking confused.

"This Hikari also has priestess powers, so this one can teach you," She says flatly. "And yes kit i will gladly train you as well." And Shippo's face lights up and goes to Rin and tells her about it. I look at her confused and say,

"How can you do that, you're a full demon, right?"

"That is none of your concern," She says. "Do you wish for this one to train you yes or no."

"Yes" I says hesitantly.

"Hn. This Hikari will return shortly." She states and disappears before we can protest.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demoness chapter 3

- Sorry for not updating! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I'll do my best to update again...  
>*i don't own Inuyasha.<p>

**Hikari's POV**

I continue to run through the trees as I get closer to my destination i slow down. I enter a cave that was surrounded by a barrier, I enter and immediately get attack buy Tsukki and Yuuki. They whine about how bored they were waiting in this cave with nothing to do. I simply nod and give them a small smile as I listen to them rant. I lift my hand up to stop them from talking and they instantly go quiet I open my mouth and say, "Yuuki, Tsukki. We are leaving now, get your belongings."

They nod and quickly go and get there bag and there small daggers as well as there bow and arrows. As they finish I walk out and they quickly follow, I let out a soft whistle. Soon after I do, I can here loud steps heading our way. A large cat breaks through the tree line and stops in front of us. He lets out a whine and I pat his head gently, I motion for Yuuki and Tsukki to get on him and they do. I start to walk away, I glance back at them and nod. In a blink of an eye we were gone.

**Kagome's POV**

We wait in that clearing for Hikari to return as we wait we eat our lunch for the day and chat happily. After maybe 30 minutes we hear a voice, "This one has returned." I yelp in surprise and turn to look at her, behind her stood a large cat and on the cat were two kind around 8 years old. They claim down from the cat and I examine them, the first one look more mature. He has blond pale blond hair, almost a dull silver, and bright golden eyes, similar to Inuyasha's eyes, he didn't seem to talk as much as the other. The other looked similar, but his hair was a little brighter and instead he had redish yellow eyes, he talked rather quickly. I moved on to look at there cat companion, it look like a snow leopard, it was slightly larger than Kirara, it had bright green eyes. All in all they were all beautiful. I blink out of my thoughts and look back at Hikari.

"Um, Hikari-San? Who are they? Not that they can't come, I'm just asking." I ask Hikari. She looks at the kids and waves them over. They quickly go and stand in front of her and give a small bow.

The pale blond with gold eyes opens his mouth and says, "I'm Tsukki, it's nice to meet you, priestess Kagome." He steps back and the other boy bows again then lifts his head a grin on his face.

"I'm Yuuki, it's nice to meet you, priestess Kagome." He repeats then steps back and points to the cat demon. "This is Ren he's a leopard demon." He says as walks up to the demon and pats his head.

I smile at them and introduced myself, slowly everyone's themselves or each other. Once we finish with the introductions we sit back down and go back to eating, Hikari and her companions sit a little ways from us. Tsukki and Yuuki looked to be talk and bothering Ren about something. Our group is strangely quiet as we watch Hikari's group in interest. We watch the boys bother Ren until he turns to look at Hikari, she looks at them then nods. Ren starts to change until his feature are human, well other than the ears and tail. Yuuki and Tsukki clap, one louder than the other if I might add. Ren sits down next to Hikari and begins to talk to her, she would nod and comment once in a while.

After 2 hours we get up and start to travel again. Hikari's group at the end and our group a little ahead, I would glance back once in a while. We continue to walk well into the night, I think we would have continued if I hadn't sat Inuyasha a few time.

- All done with this chapter. Now to do the rough draft for chapter 4... Well I have my work cut out for me so... Ja ne!


	4. Info on Hikari, Tsukki, Yuuki, and Ren

*Ok so I decided that Kagome isn't good at describing how Hikari, Yuuki, Tsukki, and Ren look so I shall tell you more.

**Hikari**

Eyes: _Bright Blue_

Hair: _White with light blue ends_

Ears: _white with light blue tips_

Tail: _White with light blue tip_

Skin Color: _she's pale but not enough to make her look dead (i have no idea how to describe skin color, Gomenasai!)_

Other Info: _She has sharp nails that are painted in a light blue, on her face she has two light blue markings (similar Sesshomaru), she also has them on her eyelids (like eyeliner), wrists, ankles, and hips (if you wanted to know). She has a purple star on her forehead, it represents the South. She usually has a bored look on her face or a small smile (usually around Yuuki, Tsukki or Ren). She wears a white royal/fighting Kimono, on the sleeves there are blue pedals. _

**Tsukki**

Eyes: _Golden (Inuyasha like)_

Hair: _It is a pale blond almost silver._

Ears: _He has pointy ears (Sesshomaru like)_

Tail: _He has a fox tail the same color as his hair, tip is a little darker._

Skin Color: _Pale (like Hikari)_

Other Info: _The only markings he has is on his eyelids, the markings are red in color. He usually has a calm look on his face but will smile, grin and laugh more often than Hikari. Tsukki wears a dark red Kimono with a black sash, there are white vine like designs on on the kimono._

**Yuuki**

Eyes: _Reddish yellow eyes_

Hair: _Blond_

Ears: _He has pointy ears (Sesshomaru like)_

Tail: _He has a fox tail the same color as his hair, tip is a little darker._

Skin Color: _Pale (like Hikari)_

Other Info: _The only markings he has is on his eyelids, the markings are silver in color. He usually has a smile or grin, (happy hyper version of Tsukki). Yuuki wears the same thing as Tsukki._

**Ren**

Eyes: _Bright green_

Hair: _Grayish white_

Ears: _Has snow leopard ears_  
>Tail: <em>Snow leopard tail<em>

Skin Color: _tan like skin_

Other Info: _He has one vertical line/diamond like marking under his eyes (like in his cheeks). He also has a calm look on his face and usually doesn't talk to others (mostly talks to Hikari, Tsukki, and Yuuki). He is extremely loyal to Hikari, calling her 'Lady Hikari' or 'Hikari-sama', he would do anything for 'his Lady'. He wears a white and red Kimono with a red sash. He has a black collar around his neck, which 'his Lady' gave him, he has chains on his wrists as well as on his ankles. The chains act as weapons, as he the have a small Kunai that will become bigger and sharper as well as the chain it is hanging on will extend. _

*Okay so there you go, some info on them. Oh I should probably tell you why they are together…. Eh, I'll do that later… Well See you Next Time, JA NE!


	5. Chapter 4

*I dont own Inuyasha

Sorry for not updating, I was testing...

**3rd person POV **

After the ground settled down for the night, they sat around and ate dinner. Hikari and Sesshomaru sat farther away from everyone else, Tsukki, Yuuki and Ren sat near the other group listening to what they were talking about. As it got later everyone started to get ready to sleep, Ren turn back into his animal form and went to lay down a little ways from the group. Tsukki and Yuuki soon followed Ren and went to sleep, they seem to use Ren as a pillow. In the end everyone, except Sesshomaru, Hikari and Inuyasha, had gone to sleep.

Hikari stayed up simply because she did not need sleep, Inuyasha stayed up because he didn't trust Hikari and Sesshomaru stayed up because he wanted answers to his questions.

There was a moment of silence, then Hikari stud up and started to walk into the dark forest. Inuyasha 'Keh' knowing that if he left the pack would be in danger and Sesshomaru simply stood up and followed. Hikari paused and glanced back but then continue on.

Both demons continue to walk through the forest until the stop at a river bank, Hikari turns to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru starts to speak, "what are you doing here." Hikari stared for a while debating on wether or not to answer.

"This Hikari is simply follow out a task as asked from the lady." She simply stated and Sesshomaru glared at her for not giving him the answer he wanted.

"This Sesshomaru finds it strange that someone of your status would follow orders." Hikari's ears twitch at the mention of her previous status.

"This ones previous status has nothing to do with what this Hikari is doing now." Hikari says in a cold tone as she watches Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growls in warning and Hikari ears move back as she growls back at him. Sesshomaru attacks and Hikari quickly follows, within seconds they are at each other's necks. Sesshomaru right hand is rapped around Hikari's neck as Hikari's left hand is at Sesshomaru's neck. Hikari ears flat on her head as she growls at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's eyes are narrow as he growls back.

Okay here is Chapter 4, I know its really short... Well, Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*****i don't own Inuyasha

-well here is chapter 5, it's was really hard to explain what was going on but I did my best.-

**3rd person POV **

Hikari and Sesshomaru stay in the same position for a few moments, Hikari's and Sesshomaru's growling become louder as neither of them move. Just as Hikari was going to move her right hand to attack they both here some movement, Hikari's ears twitch as Sesshomaru's hold on Hikari's throat loosens just enough for Hikari to grab onto his wrist with her right hand and pull it down make Sesshomaru move forward, she shifts her left hand around his neck so that its at the back of his head and tangled into his hair. She pushes him down also using her hold on his wrist, she is able to make him face here stomach just below her chest. She glances at him as he growls louder but she lifts her head and looks in the direction of the noise.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. You should be resting." She states as she forces Sesshomaru to kneel down. Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the light and there eyes widen at the sight of Sesshomaru kneeling in front of Hikari.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome questions.

As Sesshomaru becomes more agitated he yanks his wrist away from Hikari causing her to instinctually dig her nails in, he hisses quietly but still pulls his wrist away, breaking free from Hikari's hold. He then reaches up with his now bloody hand and grabs Hikari's wrist, Hikari tightens her hold on his head as he tries to make her let go.

"Guys? What's going on?" Kagome questions again, by now the demon slayer and muck have joined her and Inuyasha.

"Don't ask stupid questions Kagome. There fighting, I think...?" Inuyasha says a little confusing now that the sene in front of them has changed.

Sesshomaru is now on top of Hikari, Hikari on the ground on her back. Sesshomaru still holding Hikari's wrist, his knee on her stomach, one of Hikari's hand is still in his hair and the other around his neck. Sesshomaru growls loudly as Hikari's hold on his throat tightens, Hikari growls back.

"Release me at once." Sesshomaru orders out with a fierce growl.

"You release this one first. You are getting blood on this Hikari's wrist." Hikari responses back with a growl just as fierce.

"Inuyasha! Stop them, will you!" Kagome yells as Miroku makes some sexual comments on there position.

"Fine." Inuyasha answers back as he pulls out tensaiga. "Windscar!" He yells as he slashed towards both demons. As the air clears the see both demons are not harmed and at meters away from each other.

"Inuyasha you could have killed them!" Kagome yells as she hits Inuyasha on the head.

"It's fine there demons, besides I think it would have been better if they died." Inuyasha says as he rubs his head.

"Ah. I think we should head back now, besides Inuyasha has a point. They are demons, they should be able to move out of the way." Miroku comments as he starts to head back to camp.

"Yeah come on Kagome, let's go to sleep." The demon slayer says, Kagome nods and says 'ok'. They walk back together, Inuyasha following behind and behind Inuyasha is Hikari and Sesshomaru walking silently. They all get back to camp, Shipoo is awake as well as Rin and Ren, Tsukki, and Yuuki. Hikari simply tells Yuuki, Tsukki and Ren to go back to sleep and they shrug and do as told. Sesshomaru tells Rin to sleep, she yells a 'yes milord' and does as told. Kagome stays up calming Shipoo down, Sango stay next to Kagome, trying to help her.

Hikari sits down under a tree and looks at her bloody wrist and hand, she lifts he hand up and starts to lick off the blood. Once she is finished she glances at Sesshomaru, his wrist is still bleeding, she then remembers releasing some of her acid int his wrist. She sighs quietly as she gets up and walks up to the now sitting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glares at her as she sits besides him. Because of Hikari's sudden movement the other group members were watching closely. Hikari reaches out to grab his still bleeding wrist, Sesshomaru growls and Hikari bits back a growl and reluctant shows him her neck, a sign of submission. He stops growling but continues to glare at her as she takes hold of he's wrist, she then lifts his wrist up to her mouth and starts to lick. Gasps can be heard around the camp as the group watches Hikari clean Sesshomaru's wound. Once done Hikari stops and let's go of his wrist, she gets up and goes to her previous spot. Hikari can still feel Sesshomaru's gaze as she sits down, she ignores it and looks to the group.

"Sleep. We will be traveling tomorrow." Hikari commands the group. The group simply nods or in Inuyashas case goes 'Keh' and turn to jump up a tree.

-so did you understand? No? Yes? Maybe? Ah, well I hope you did. Tell me if you liked it cus I don't even know if I'm doing good or bad. Or if I should stop all together. Well thanks for reading. ^ ^


End file.
